


Bram's Foray Into Fanfic

by NeoDiji



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/pseuds/NeoDiji
Summary: Fandom works its way into their relationship. What better anniversary present than to write his boyfriend a fanfic of his favorite ship?//In which Bram is a master of Drarry and Simon is the best reader.





	Bram's Foray Into Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shortie291](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortie291/gifts).



> I do not own this amazing book or movie. I also don't own Harry Potter or the concept of fanfiction.
> 
> Written for my friend Shortie because we were discussing headcanons for Spierfeld, and we're both so into fandom life in general that this what-if just popped into being. I've never written for this fandom before, so, uh, hi. Have some random nonsensical fluff. Hopefully relatable to every fanfic-er out there. XD
> 
> Written mostly for the mental image of our favorite boys being nerds together in this way. <3

Fanfiction had always been more Leah’s deal, but all the mouthwatering Drarry fics had definitely left an impact on Simon. And if something was important to Simon, then it automatically became important to Bram. Especially when fandom became another string knotting their love story with inside jokes and shared interests.

Bram typically enjoyed old white guy shiterature, but _Harry Potter_ had grown on him the longer he dated one Simon Spier. Some of the fanfiction for the series made him cringe, but there lingered an underlying thrill that his boyfriend—his _boyfriend_ —recommended it. Sometimes Simon would share specific fanfics that had in years past inspired close relations with his sock, and the like, and really—who was Bram to ignore _that_?

Now Simon didn’t need his sock.

But lemons still sparked something fervent in Simon, and Bram couldn’t complain when he directly benefitted.

Then Simon started recommending fluff fanfics that paralleled their much-cuter-in-real-life story.

Not to be outdone, Bram started scouting for and recommending similar stories to Simon. And before long, fandom had worked its way into the give-and-take of their relationship. Fitting for something that had started on the Tumblr.

Still, though Bram had always had a knack for writing, he’d never imagined himself as a fanfiction _writer_. Fandom was a whole different beast than English essays or even flirtatious e-mails as a gay superhero with a secret identity. But then, this was a gift fic and Bram would accept no less than perfect from himself. For Simon.

Somehow, Harry and Draco fluff-and-smut had become a worthy anniversary present.

Agonizing for several drafts and revisions, Bram finally uploaded his story and unleashed the breath he’d been holding. With shaky fingers, he texted Simon the link. _Found this fic. Thought of you._ String of heart emojis. Pretty standard.

Simon’s reply came within thirty seconds. _Great! Summary looks freaking awesome!_

Bram smiled. Hopefully the rest of the story would deliver. Growing antsy as he waited, he tried to distract himself from checking for feedback every two milliseconds. He had homework to complete in advance since it was soccer season and he didn’t want to get behind, but the lure of the computer was as strong as when he waited in anticipation for Jacques’s e-mails.

He did some math. Checked his inbox. There were three comments, but they were general reactions. Not what he kept waiting for. There was only one person’s opinion he cared about, even though the Internet strangers’ assurances did much to raise his spirits. If _they_ liked the fic, surely Simon…?

Two hours and forty-three minutes later, Bram refreshed his inbox to find two new comments—one following the other, because there hadn’t been enough character space in the first for the reviewer to say everything he felt necessary.

Bram’s heart skipped a beat and his smile stretched disproportionately wide as he re-read the two-in-one review:

_Blue,_

_Freaking no way. You wrote this?! I can’t even. It’s better than Oreos. Speaking of Oreos, I notice they made a special shout-out appearance. Smooth. Any boyfriend readers who would pick up on such subtle clues would be ecstatic at the intended reference. See? I took AP English, too. But this. I couldn’t. This is amazing. It’s amazing because YOU wrote it. And for me?! Thank you! It’s the best present ever. You know, other than this morning in your car. ;)_

_Okay, enough, onto the fic. Your metaphors and similes! Beautiful. I can just hear this poetry coming out of your mouth. You’re probably blushing now. Adorable. But you know I love your writing. I mean, duh, your Tumblr post was what first drew me to you. I am in awe of your way with words. Like, seriously._

Bram definitely felt hot in the face. That was per usual when reading Simon’s words. Even the copied-and-pasted lines from the fanfic along with specific reactions made his heart beat faster as he realized how closely Simon read his story, how much he picked up on, how he thought out everything…

Even the string of emojis, exclamation marks, and “I CAN’T EVEN!!!”s struck a chord. Everything was so _Simon_ and Bram’s heart clenched with love.

_Definitely worthy of many re-reads. I’m making an account so I can bookmark this. Also, just out of curiosity, Blue, were you using this story to hint at something…? Because Draco’s kinks here are beyond cool. I’m so down with these ideas. You know, in case you wanted to try this out IRL. Don’t worry, we’ll bring our own magic so it will all work. Ugh. I can’t believe I wrote that. See what you do to me? But hey, look what you did FOR me. I can’t believe you wrote Drarry. Fanfic is a present that keeps on giving, if you know what I mean. I love it. I love you. Love, Jacques._

Sentence fragments and all, this was the best comment ever.

Totally worth posting.


End file.
